


Cellphone

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei should know better than to answer his cell.  Kink Bingo, for the square "humiliation (in public)."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellphone

Due to the temple's financial conditions, it was rare that Issei got to have a meal at a restaurant, particularly one without incredibly cheap prices. So Issei was set on his best behavior at the restaurant. His cell phone was turned to vibrate, his napkin was on his lap, he was mindful of the proper rules for using chopsticks. He wasn't going to make an embarrassment of himself during one of the few times he ate out.

All went swimmingly for the first few portions of the meal. Issei was just taking a bite of rice when his cell phone vibrated against his leg. "Excuse me for a few moments," he told his family, before navigating his way back to the outside of the restaurant. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Ryudo-senpai." Sakura's voice was soft. "Did I interrupt something?"

"I was having dinner out, actually," Issei replied, checking out the view. "But I can spare a few moments. What did you need, Matou?"

"I wanted to know if you preferred tekkamaki or tsunamayomaki with your dinner - I'll be going shopping tomorrow. You are still coming over tomorrow night, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he reassured her. "Let's see... Mayonnaise has never really sat well with me. I'd prefer the raw tuna for my sushi, if it isn't any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," she answered. When Issei thought that she might bid farewell, she added, "Oh, Rider wants to talk to you."

Issei stiffened. That was rarely a good sign. "P-put her on, then," he stammered.

Rider's voice carried that hint of smugness it usually did. "Good evening, Issei."

"The same to you, Rider. What did you want to talk to me about?" Maybe he could keep this short and to the point.

"I merely wanted to speak to you, as I was thinking of you. Don't sound so frightened." She chuckled.

"It isn't really something I can help..." he grumbled. "Get to the point."

"I was recalling the last time we were together. Do you remember how you screamed?" she asked conversationally.

Yes, he remembered. His back pressed against the bed, with her sinking onto him again and again before upping the pace...

Issei's face went bright red, enough so that the passerby outside the restaurant could easily notice. Quickly, he turned to face the building to somewhat hide his shame. "I'm in _public_ ," he hissed.

"I know," she answered lightly, with that same quiet smugness in her tone. "I wonder how you managed not to wake Sakura. You were very appreciative of what I did to you, even before the screaming..."

So good, it was so good with her warm mouth and skin around him, how could he not groan his approval-?

He reddened even more as her words started to wake parts of him that he really would rather have had stay asleep. Anyone walking to the side of him could see... "Rider, are you intentionally humiliating me?"

He could picture her smile as she replied, "Of course."

As she purred something else about their time together, Issei belatedly realized something: he could just hang up. It would risk her ire, but hopefully Rider had found enough satisfaction in his public embarrassment by now and wouldn't take it out on him. With a small sigh and a "Good _night_ ," he clicked the phone off.

Now, to just wait for this inconvenience to go away...


End file.
